


Horny Clone Maker

by TattleTail (TjinTur)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Adrenaline, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alpha - Freeform, Amazons - Freeform, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biological Imperative, Biting, Blind sex, Body Paint, Branding, Breasts, Brothels, Bukkake, Challenges, Chastity Device, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Tease, Collars, Crises sex, Cunnilingus, Cybersex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Feral, Fisting, Knife Play, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Sex, Prostitution, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual role play, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, breath play, climax, feral sex, puppet play, tease, tits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TjinTur/pseuds/TattleTail
Summary: Halloween Xander gets the power to create copies. Mist of Rainbow wrote a Story, Dogbert Carol made his version, This is mine. (No Beta,) There is sex, it's why it rated FR21





	1. Arrival

A/N No Beta, I do have permission to use this idea (Thanks Mist Of Rainbow) also I have a new job and a place to live, nowhere near what i once had but... I'm just happy to have something. Thanks for all the well wishes.

I do not own BtVS or Marvel.

There will be sex including but not limited to Vaginal, Oral, Anal, Breasts, Tits, Facials, Tease, Breath Play, Exhibitionism, Lesbian, Prostitution, Knife Play, Denial, Puppet Play, Role Play, Accidental stimulation, Adrenaline and crises Aliens, Feral, Alpha, Dom/Sub, Amazons, Plugs, Anonymous, Aphrodisiacs, Ass-play, Bath/Pool games, Slaves/Master, BDSM, Begging, Biological Imperative, Biting, Voyeurism, Blind, Body-Paint, Branding, brothels, Bukkake, Chastity, Claiming, Climax, Collars, conditioning, Challenges, Cunnilingus, Cyber, Deep-Throat, Dildo's, Punishment, DP, Fisting or any strange combination of these and others that come up and fit the story.

It's rated adult, figure it out.

\--

**Horny Clone Maker**

**Sunnydale - October 31st**

Ixcuina glared at the boy that had nearly ran into her as she stood invisibly on a street corner, looking through the his timeline the Mayan goddess of Carnal sex frowned at what she saw.

First he had been blessed with the love of one of her princesses, stolen and sacrificed by the Inca’s but cast it aside for his friends, the love spell was actually painful for her to watch, so many options for gratuitous sex and the boy was to damn noble for his own good.

Faith and the night of No Pants was fun, the girl at least had the right attitude concerning sex. she would definitely be keeping an eye on the second slayer, it was nice to see someone with her head on straight.

And then Anyanka arrived, Ixcuina smiled at the one time demoness, while nowhere near as energetic as Faith Anya at least understood the importance of sex.

That of course brought the goddess of Carnal Desire back to the issue at hand. How was she going to punish the boy, she didn’t want to wait long all things considered, maybe Janus would be willing to help. Nothing like a chaos god to shake things up.

\--

“Ooh god, what hit me?” Xander groaned as he sat up slowly, holding his head as the pounding within threatened to split his skull open like a Gallagher Watermelon.

“A God.” a far too chipper voice said as Xander pried one of his eyes open to glance at the grinning green clad form that was leaning against the alley wall “Glad to see your awake sunshine.” at Xander's look the man smiled even more “Ixcuina to be exact, Goddess of Carnal desire and forgiveness from Sexual sins,” he said before frowning “Bit Bipolar that one, goes on and on about how sexy that stallion in the next field is and how good his cock must feel and then goes absolutely batshit when you finally let it mount you…” Loki trailed off at Xander's look before coughing in embarrassment. “Sorry, but in my defense i was ‘Really’ drunk that… Decade.” he admitted before shaking his head “Moving on, I am Loki God of Mischief, Thieves, lying and politicians.”

Looking at the self proclaimed god for several seconds Xander shrugged, if the wack job wanted to be Loki he wasn’t going to say anything, if he wasn’t Loki it didn’t hurt anyone and Xander wasn’t willing to fight him over it at the moment, especially as his head was pounding and he found it particularly hard to focus.

If he wasn’t crazy though.

Xander buried that thought deep in his mind as far to scary to even consider before he looked up at the god “What happened?”

Smirking down at the boy Loki considered that question before he responded “Well, to begin with there was a bunch of nothing, really empty, big bang, lots of noise and heat.” he trailed off as Xander shifted so he was leaning against the nearby Dumpster

Getting comfortable despite his headache Xander motioned for the green clad being to continue “No no, please continue, I get the feeling things are about to get real interesting.” Xander said as Loki chuckled.

“Rather than bore you with the recent recounting of cosmic events, i suppose I could sum it up. You drew the attention of a Goddess who convinced a chaos god to play a prank on you so she could , things escalated, got a bit out of hand. I offered my dimension until things calm down.” Loki explained as Xander tried to work through the pain enough to remember what happened.

Thinking back to the night before Xander froze as the image of twin redheads licking his cock clean as the naked forms of Cordelia, Buffy and Dawn lay in an orgasm induced coma nearby.

At the suddenly shocked look Loki sighed before he stepped up to the boy “I’m going to level with you, your life is never going to be the same, Janus’ little ‘Joke’ gave you the ability to copy people, the clones will be completely loyal to you which is a big plus, but will be completely female, which is.” he paused for a moment as he searched for the right word before he shrugged “Well it’s a thing, Ixcuina cursed you to ‘Need’ sex, the headache you are suffering from is the first sign of you going into withdrawal and you need to ‘get some’ before you die. On the plus side though you have been touched by a sex goddess so you can probably outlast any number if partners now.” Loki explained before giving Xander a big smile and a thumbs up as Xander looked at him in shock after a few awkward seconds before he shrugged “Well, that was my good deed for the decade, toodles.” he said before teleporting away in a flash of light.

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to copy him.”

Turning Xander stared at the red and blue clad wall crawler who was currently sitting on a nearby fire escape “I mean, he may not be in Thor or the Hulks strength class, but he has gone toe to toe with both of them before.” Spider-Man said seriously as Xander struggled to his feet despite the pain in his skull.

Holding his head Xander took several deep breaths before responding “first and foremost i’m not entirely sure how to copy people even if i do have the ability, secondly he may be less powerful than some others but Loki is still one of the people who earned the title of GOD, and he would have no problem smiting me, third I had a headache and didn’t think about it.” Xander explained as Spider-Man nodded in understanding before Xander continued “Finally he just admitted to being fucked by a horse.”

Xander could see spiderman get queasy behind the mask as the wall crawler nodded “That would do it.” he admitted before cocking his head to the side and listening for a moment. “Well, looks like I gotta go, Welcome to our dimension, don’t break any laws, look both way before crossing the street and remember drugs are bad.” he said before he pointed out a building Xander could just see peeking out above of the concrete canyons “The Fantastic Four can probably help you get a handle on your powers, or at least point you in the direction of those that can,” the wall crawler said before he launched himself off the railing and out into New York proper.

Taking a moment to get his headache under control Xander took stock of his current situation, black button up dress shirt and slacks, red tie and a black trench coat made up his costume from the night before but the quality was considerably better than he remembered it from the day before.

Pulling out his wallet Xander counted out five hundred dollars and a driver's license in his name that he had never seen before, a bank card with a PIN scribbled on the back and a folded note.

Taking a deep breath Xander opened the note and carefully read it.

 

_‘Dear Alexander_

_Due to the unintended arrival of the arachnid annoyance I am unable to give you this information in person, this Universe is about to be destroyed, You alone hold the power to stop it, Help us Alexander, You're our Only Hope._

_Now that you’re done laughing, no there isn’t anything threatening this realm, outside the normal threats anyway, plenty of people on hand to deal with them so don’t worry your pretty little head about that._

_The portal for your return will open up in one year's time for you to return home, plenty of time for you to collect a team to go back with you to the hellmouth._

_Please be aware that your power does have a limit, the more powerful the person you copy the more power it is going to take and the longer it will be before you can copy someone else._

_You have a room waiting for you at the Plaza Hotel_

_Have fun and good Hunting._

_-Loki_

_P.S. Your curse will kill you if you go more than a week without sex, So Get To it._

_P.P.S. I Told you, I was drunk.’_

Refolding the note Xander tucked it back into his wallet before pocketing the wallet, with a sigh Xander stepped out into the hustle and bustle of New York City.

It took the California native almost an hour and three near fights before he made it to the Plaza hotel and cautiously made his way across the marble floored lobby to the reception desk.

In a surprisingly short time Xander was checked in, his needs being comped by the hotels co-owner Mr. Ki-Lo in the long term residence suite for the next year. taking the elevators up to the twentieth floor Xander followed the Bellhop through the halls towards his new home.

He was surprised when a pink and yellow blur rounded the corner in a flash and slammed into him, at the impact Xander felt a tingle run down his spine as his powers activated.

As he collapsed atop the surprised brunette Xander couldn’t help but notice her current state of undress, thankfully his attacked was so focused on escape and the bellhop so intent on the sudden chase they both missed the sudden appearance of a naked female in an otherwise empty hallway.

After several seconds of shocked fumbling Xander managed to get off… Stand without excessive contact in the area’s most women would kill him for touching, reaching to help her up Xander was shocked as she flowed gracefully to her feet, Xander couldn’t help but stare at her athletic form for several long moments before a lightning quick jab to his shoulder broke him from his ogling as his arm went into the nasty combination of pain and numbness he mostly associated with Buffy forgetting about her Slayer strength.

“Saloud! I am Naked.” she snarled in a heavy french accent as she glanced down the hallway before turning back to him “Give me your Manteau,” at his look she took a moment to translate her need to the barbaric tongue “Your coat, give me your coat.” she hissed as Xander finally realized her predicament, pulling his trenchcoat off Xander quickly wrapped it around the brunette just as the bellhop returned and with apologies aplenty quickly escorted Xander and his new friend to the room.

As they entered Xander listened to the quick explanation from his guide about what the hotel offered before the young man took his leave, turning around Xander blinked as the clone finished up requesting a tailor for her and Xander before she hung up and turned to him with a smile and let the coat slide off and pool on the floor, “mon maître, I am Gia Batrocl” she said in introduction before she sank to her knees and gazed up at the shocked teen and gently ran her hands up his thighs “how may I serve?”

At his stunned silence she leaned forward and unzipped Xander’s pants, reaching in she fondled the growing bulge in his boxers. At her touch Xander felt his headache recede slightly as the curse was satisfied, She pulls down his pants, along with his boxers, getting Xander to step to the side so she can push them out of the way.

Xander pulled off his shirt as she wrapped her thumb and index finger around the base of his shaft, flicking the tip of his cock and tracing the outline of his engorged member with her tongue while Xander held her left hand on his hip. She encased the head of his penis with her wet lips, rolling her tongue over it in her mouth, her right hand now squeezing his shaft while Xander brushed the hair from her face. She inches her head closer until her lips meet her hand, then she pulls her head and hand in unison to the tip and back, slowly picking up speed.

Gia gripped his shaft tighter and started flicking her wrist, twisting her hand around his cock while it shifted back and forth along his dick. She pulled her left hand free and starts juggling his testicals, squeezing and releasing them rhythmically in tune with her head. Xander ran his fingers through her dark raven hair, collecting and holding it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face as he edged closer to orgasm.

"Oh yes baby, oh yes, you're gonna make me cum!" Xander exclaimed in ecstasy.

She stops moving her head, her lips clamped just behind the head while she sucks vigorously on the tip of his dick, rapidly stroking his slick shaft and squeezing his balls. Xander moaned in euphoria as his legs stiffened, his swollen cock spasming in her grasp while his seed shot into her eager mouth, his fingers clenching her soft hair.

She carefully removed her lips from his cock, the swelling subsiding in her hand as she looks up at him, showing Xander her mouthful of cum, swirling it around her teeth with her tongue. She closed her mouth and swallows before sticking her tongue out at me playfully.

"I love the taste of your cum, Master," she purred as she gently stroked his his cock before she glanced up at him shyly. "Want to cum on my face next?" she asked teasingly as Xander nearly swallowed his tongue at the thought.

Taking a moment to catch his breath Xander smiled down at her "I would love to."

Gia held his limp cock straight up, her cute knuckles resting on his pubic hair while she licked and kissed his ball sack, lightly breathing on the base of his flaccid penis, she paused momentarily as Xander leaned down and began to play with her chest, tenderly groping her perfect breasts while she ran her left hand up his thigh to his stomach, gently nibbling and sucking on his scrotum, putting his balls in her mouth one at a time and sucking vigorously, his dick growing in her hand. She pulled her head away with his left testicle in her mouth, stretching his scrotum before relaxing her jaw, his jewel snapped free with a Pop, smiling up at him Gia did the same to his right testicle before she sat back, holding the base of his growing penis between her fingers and thumb as it began to swell back to full strength.

"Now let's get you down my throat," she said to his penis before exhibiting her oral skills to the shocked teen.

\--

Several hours later their sexual escapades were interrupted by the arrival of the Tailors who insisted on a shower for the two before they began the process of measuring the two of them for a new wardrobe. needless to say while Gia was prepared to be pawed at by strangers Xande was less ready tp have his inseam taken, in all Xander found the whole situation more embarrassing than his brief naked jaunt through school during the recent Nightmare episode earlier in the year.

A short eternity later the tailors had finished molesting them and after a promise to get them fitted as soon as possible had offered them a selection of off the rack that would suffice until they could get some proper clothes.

Xander soon found himself dressed in what amounted to a small fortune of clothes as he walked through Manhattan proper as Gia deftly maneuvered them through the press of people and around the traps the city spawned to liberate the unwary from their money.

Stopping to collect a Cell Phone and a small but powerful laptop the two of them grabbed an early Dinner from an Italian restaurant as Xander explained about the Hellmouth, Vampires, the world he came from in general and what he was hoping to get out of this little adventure. Less than an hour later Xander found himself staring up at the legendary Baxter building itself while Gia tried to look unimpressed, her original had tried to get into the building several times over the years, each time he thought he had found an exploit some supervillain would attack and the security and sometimes the building itself would be replaced.

Finally getting over his shock Xander stepped up and pressed the button next to the door, he blinked as the image of Susan Storm appeared and smiled pleasantly “Hello, and welcome to the Baxter Building, home of the fantastic four. we regret to inform you that we are not able to provide tours at the moment due to damage sustained from a recent incursion of the Molecule Man, if this is an emergency please contact the Avengers mansion care of Tony Stark, any other issues please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can.” the image said with a smile before fading away.

Grinning at how cool it was to actually be here in front of the fantastic four, Xander took a moment to calm himself before responding “Cool answering machine, my name is Alexander Harris and I am a dimensional traveler, Loki brought me from my home to keep the chaos their down to a minimum, which honestly terrifies me when he thinks things are to chaotic, i’ll be heading home in about a year and Spider-Man suggested that you could help me get a handle on my powers.” Xander explained before shrugging, he always hated leaving messages. “If you want i’m at the Plaza Hotel, just ask for me.” finishing up his message Xander stepped away from the building, Gia taking his arm as they walked away.

“So, what are you planning?” Gia asked as they made their way slowly back towards the Hotel.

Thinking the matter over Xander tried to come up with a plan, sure he could take the quick way out and copy the Avengers, but something told him that copying Thor would be one of those things that would cause trouble if copied, especially when he got back home, and he didn’t want to even consider what the Hulk would do on the Hellmouth, finally he sighed “You wouldn’t know of any magic users would you?” he asked rhetorically only to blink as the French clone nodded.

“Of course,” at his look Gia smiled as she led them into Central park to cut across to the hotel “I am Un Mercenaire, the arcane is not as uncommon in our field as one might thing, the Bloodstones where one of the more prominent mercenaries to use it.” Gia explained as Xander nodded at that, any follow up questions concerning possible occult contacts were forestalled by the arrival of a quartet of stereotypical thugs that quickly moved to block their path.

Looking at the cliche collection of ‘Punk’ clothes and hairstyles Xander ignored the trite banter the thugs were trying for as he simply leaned over and placed a kiss on his companion's cheek “”Try not to kill them,” he whispered as he collected the electronics she had been holding and stepped back.

One thing he had learned from his time with Buffy was to leave the fighting to the professionals as often as possible.

Stepping away from the coming carnage Xander took a seat at a nearby bench as he watched the French street fighter tear into the thugs like a demented blender, flinching as Gia shattered one of the men's hips before she dislocated his knee as the man fell screaming to the ground Gia left the newly crippled man and tore into his friends, for a moment Xander almost felt sorry for them before he shrugged the empathy off, if they were willing to accost people in the middle of a pleasant walk then he wasn’t willing to put the effort into feeling bad for them.

A few moment later Gia gave a glance at the last conscious attacker and frowned as the thug desperately hobbled away from her on his ruined leg as he tried to escape from the she-demon that they had angered. stepping back over to Xander Gia sighed as she pulled the recently purchased cellphone out and dialed emergency services, it was a bad sign when 911 was the first call made on a new phone.

As the communications officer picked up Gia quickly explained what happened and where the police could find them, ignoring the demand that they remain where they were Gia explained that they were unwilling to stay where they had been attacked she offered to meet an officer at the merry go round if needed.

In short order the two of them were explaining what had happened to a mounted officer as several foot officers went to collect the downed thugs, Xander was shocked, his experience with Sunnydale Police having pointed a poor picture of everyone in uniform the professionalism he found was a bit of a culture shock.

Fortunately New York’s finest had considerable experience in dealing with a single individual defeating multiple opponents and Xander and Gia were quickly on their way again, forgoing any more explanation the two left central park and quietly returned to their hotel.

As they reached their room Xander took the time to kick off his shoes before he collapsed into bed, despite the early hour he was unconscious by the time Gia finished up her phone call and joined him a few minutes later.

\--

(A/N) I had a Massive list of Heroes and Villains i could choose from, Loki and Spider-man to name a few, I choose Batroc the Leaper due to the fact that I think he’s gotten a pretty bad rep and he has the potential to be really cool.

Fun fact, at one point in time I was an ‘Admittedly Amatuer’ MMA fighter, I loved fighting, it is addictive. that being said there is a massive difference between people that ‘Know’ a fighting style and those that ‘Fight’ with a martial arts style.

The top five ass kicking I ever received where almost all from ‘Pure’ martial artists, Krav Maga, Savat, Hung Gar, Systema Spetznaz and one seventy year old guy from southern Mexico that beat me into a pain pudding.

The only thing he put down as his fighting style translated into ‘Please stop, I will Hurt You’

I don’t own BtVS or Marvel


	2. Avengance...

Avengance...

The next morning Xander woke up in what was by far the best morning ever, the bed was super luxurious and even sleeping in his clothes couldn’t make it bad. Sitting up Xander was halfway through a yawn when he noticed a delicious scent and took note of Gia sitting at the on suite breakfast table as she worked on a selection of files and nibbled on a croissant that she dipped in a coffee bowl as she worked.

Stepping over to the far too chipper clone Xander took a seat and smiled as Gia pushed a couple Croissants fruit and yogurt towards him before she returned to work on her papers.

Watching her as he ate Xander tried to divine what she was working on before he gave up and simply asked, the smile she gave in response was enough to show that she had been waiting for him to ask as she finished up the file she had been working on before she responded.

“Since you are planning to build a team I decided to create a Dossier on potential candidates based on skills, experience with the supernatural, ease of access, mental stability and the like,” she said before she slid a file over to him, the only green folder in a sea of blues, yellows and reds “Green Folders are already member, their file is to keep an idea on what they are capable of so you know what you have and what you need. Blue candidates are the ones most easily accesses or the easiest to recruit, most of which are unfortunately not the strongest but could be of value in your mission. Yellows are the harder ones to access or less willing to allow themselves to be duplicated despite having skills or abilities that could very well be of value to you against the undead and should likely be approached with caution. Reds are the candidates that would prove the most useful, but for one reason or another would either be too hard or too dangerous to approach.”

Opening the folder Xander blinked at the information available on one Gia Batroc, a Picture of her original and current forms, place of birth, age, occupation and a brief history both personal and public, some of which surprised him, her Masters of Business from Paris-Sorbonne for example was not something that was widely publicized in the comics.

Flipping to the next page Xander saw a neatly printed list of skills and abilities, the fact she was Fluent in five languages, was a demolitions expert and master of electronic Cryptography was nothing short of amazing. Of course it also added that she could hold her breath for ten minutes could lick her own eyebrows and was rated a seven out of ten on the flexibility chart, all of which he had learned the day before but he still found useful.

The second section held information about relationships, foes, allies, family and friends. He had vaguely remembered that Gia had multiple run ins with Captain America, that her original was affiliated with SHIELD and that she had a working relationship with Sabertooth, Cable, Domino and Taskmaster and through him a link to Deadpool.

The third Section held a record of known Haunts, places she was known to frequent and possible bases and hideouts.

The final section was a list of suggestions on how he could approach them for recruitment, scenarios and third parties use to hire them through as well as a short outline on their likely response to being cloned.

Looking the file over Xander glanced back at the French mercenary “You keep these on a lot of people?” He asked looking over the piles of folders on the table in shock.

Laughing at his look Gia shook her head “Non, this is Georges personal project, so he knows who he can hire, once you get the initial information it is simple enough to keep it updated” she explained with a smile before she glanced at the phone as it rang, stepping over Gia answered it as Xander went back to his breakfast and the file in hand, he was just finishing up both when Gia stepped back into the room quickly “Master, that was the front desk, you have guests,” She explained hurriedly as she got him to his feet and pushed him towards the bathroom “Shower quickly, your clothes will be set out, les Vengeurs await, a quick shower and dress, you want to make a good impression.” She ordered shoving him into the bathroom before she moved to set out his clothes before she headed for the front room to entertain her masters ‘Guests’

A few minutes later the still damp Xander stepped out into the main room and blinked as Earth's Mightiest Heroes laughed at an amusing anecdote Gia was sharing to pass the time, despite his silent approach Xander noted that only one person had failed to mark his appearance, and if he was right the rather mousy man in tweed had little to fear if he was who Xander suspected he was.

Walking up Xander noticed the calculating gaze of Tony Stark take stock of him for a second before the billionaire smiled “Well, I have to admit when I hear ‘Interdimensional Invader brought forth by Loki’ I was expecting less of a Sunday brunch and more…” The man trailed off searching for the right word as Xander joined them.

“Chaos and property damage?” Xander offered with a smile as he realized that the man was well versed in the art of quippage.

“Tentacles actually, for some reason I always expect tentacles from a dimensional invasion.” Tony snarked as Xander nodded in understanding.

“Those usually end up in Japan,” Xander finished before he turned to the others and dove deep into his Halloween persona for the proper manners for a situation he found himself in, “Sorry for the delay in greeting you, My name is Xander and I will be your duly appointed Dimensional invader for the day” he said lightheartedly before rubbing his chin in thought for a moment as he considered the facts of his arrival for a moment ‘Though dimensional Kidnapee would also be accurate.” Xander said as he took a seat and smiled as Gia took up a position nearby and offered him some coffee before they continued.

“Kidnapee?” Captain America questioned as Xander sipped his coffee and tried desperately not to geek out at the living legend before he responded.

“Taken from my home without my knowledge or consent,” Xander said with a shrug as the Captain nodded “To be fair I suspect Loki saved my life by taking me from my home dimension when he did, so I’m not entirely upset about it.” He explained as Thor snorted in contempt at the thought of his brother being altruistic before Xander continued “Don’t get me wrong, I fully expect him to have some plot to use my abilities in the works, but until he springs said plan on me he’s saved my life and made sure I wasn’t dumped in some back alley on arrival so I’m willing to cut him some slack.”

“Abilities?”

Turning to the sole female member of the team Xander struggled desperately to keep his Libido under control as the sexy redhead leaned forward and revealing a delicious portion of her assets to him.

Licking his lips and coughing Xander forced himself to look away from the assassin “Yeah, that’s why I was at the Baxter Building after all, Spider-Man suggested that they could help me get a handle on my abilities before I accidently did something bad, like copy the Hulk in a moment of panic,” Xander explained as the Mousey man's eyes got wide at the prospect of two Hulks running amok before he nodded.

“‘I’m not sure what this copying entails but I can assure you that if it involves… Him…. It’s probably an important thing that you get a handle on it as soon as possible.” Bruce Banner said seriously as the other avengers nodded.

Taking that as an invitation Xander set out to explain everything he knew about what happened on Halloween night as the gathered heroes listened intently, Thors input on Ixuiana and janus had helped explain a lot and despite the shock at being comic book characters and disbelief from Stark when it came to magic the other members of the Avengers accepted it’s existence easily enough.

Seeing the shocked looks everyone else was giving him Banner shrugged “I turn into a fifteen foot tall green rage monster, if you think I haven’t looked into the occult for answers or ideas your crazies than Deadpool.” The scientist said as the others nodded in acceptance before Tony threw his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, Magic, Whatever, so you're telling me that you make female clones with a touch and have to have sex thanks to a curse or you die.” Tony summarized before he rubbed his face in aggravation “The feminist movement is going to have a field day with this I just know it,” he muttered before looking at the other team members seriously “Level with me here people, threat? Yes or No?”

“That’s exactly what I would like to know” a new voice added from the door as a rather imposing one eyed man entered and glared at the assembled heroes. “Of course I would also like to know how something like an ‘Interdimensional Invasion’ happened and nobody thought it important enough to tell me about it.”

At his look Xander shrugged his shoulders “To be honest, I haven’t had a lot of time to look up the number for spy masters anonymous since I got here,” Xander snarked as Nick Fury moved around the room, careful to keep out of arm's reach from the clone maker before he took a seat. “And let’s be honest, if I had called you up and laid the whole situation on your lap you would have most likely had me arrested and shoved into a gilded cage for the next year while feeding me a steady supply of cheap hookers and waiting for me to turn back into a pumpkin and go back to being someone else's problem” Xander said seriously as the spy master leaned back in his seat and nodded slightly as that was in fact one of the plans he had for the boy.

“Unless he had you shot first” Tony put his two cents in, the billionaire had little respect for the hard line Fury took at times, despite them being successful in saving the world.

“What do you think about that?” Nick asked the teen seriously as Xander considered the option for several seconds before he shook his head.

“No, while I have no doubt you are capable of it, the risks I could still be far too valuable an asset, you never know if someone like Zemo would tell you everything,” Xander explained as Clint picked up on where the teen was going with that thought.

“But make a clone copy of him and you could ask the questions to a loyal copy of him,” Hawkeye explained as everyone nodded in understanding.

“It would depend on how loyal the clones are,” Bruce mused thoughtfully before Gia stepped into the conversation.

“We are absolutely loyal to Xander, the cloning does not overwrite our personality, it merely shifts our loyalty to him, for example should he ever clone the red skull, the clone would still be a fanatical psychopath with an obsession with global domination, but rather than conquering the world for herself she would be taking it over for Xander,” she explained before glancing at Fury for a second and sighing “It does not make us un automate, a robot, we will still do what we think is right,” she explained as Nick leaned forward.

“Like contacting me when a potentially dangerous ultra-dimensional threat appears in uptown new York, Fury growled before looking back at Xander “Georges Batroc is an asset of SHIELD, the fact that you can subvert my agents is worrisome, only the fact that she was willing to go behind your back to contact me and her willingness to abide by her originals Oath is keeping my from sanctioning you both,” the spymaster said seriously as he took a breath to calm his urge to simplify the problem “As such I’m going to lay some ground rules, these are non-negotiable and will be obeyed unless you want to go the bird cage route. Rule one, you will inform me of every clone you make, Gia knows the contact procedures, if she is unavailable contact Clint or Natasha and they will pass it on, if you can’t do that then walk into the nearest police station and sit down until someone come to collect you,” he ordered as Xander nodded before he continued “Rule two, if I find you did something stupid like clone the Hulk or Galactus or any of the other walking disaster area’s without a damn good Reason I will be VERY unhappy, Finally unless it’s an emergency or you have their permission you are NOT to clone any heroes,”

As he stopped Xander blinked at the rather simple rules “So, Villains or those willing to help, let you know and don’t be stupid?” Xander asked as Nick upped the glare,

“Especially the last part, you have no idea how many headaches could be avoided if people weren’t stupid.” Fury said before he pressed on “Some of my eggheads want to study your abilities, I’m willing to keep them off until Richards takes over, with him and storm running interference you might make it out with your sanity mostly intact.”

Xander chuckled at the perceived joke for a moment before he realized that he was the only one laughing. “Right, well if we’re going to be playing mad scientist with me can I at least request a couple people be invited?” at the look he received Xander shrugged “I’ve read enough in the news to try and head off some potential issues, so with an open invite to Doctor Banner and Stark, I would also like to request an invitation be sent to Victor Von Doom” at the outburst from the gathered heroes Xander held up a hand as he tapped into his costumes persona to remain calm “if he receives an invite he will either A. Show up and be on his best behavior to show up Richards, or B. Refuse out of spite, in which case we can neatly sidestep him crashing the party.” Xander explained and was happy to see several of the members nod at the thought before he pressed on “If he does show up, we can write off visits from groups like A.I.M. And probably Hydra as well, Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy would probably be able to check to make sure my clones are stable and would be an effective foil against Magnus, Sinister and the like.” Xander explained and internally flinched at the look Fury was sending him before he moved to finish up. “And the final invitation should go to the lady Frigga if she is available” at everyone’s look Xander pointed at Thor “His mom while she is Queen of the Asgard, she is also known as the foremost Magical, Medical and scientific mind of her people, I’d be an idiot to not at least invite her” Xander said as Thor chuckled.

“And her presence would do much to temper my brothers more… Exuberant plans.” The Asgardian prince said with a smile as he nodded in understanding “I will present the request to my father,” he said pleasantly before he glanced at the gathered Avengers “As their seems to be no need for battle I will take my leave,” he said before standing and thanking both Xander and Gia for the meal before he headed for the hotel rooms exit, Tony, Bruce and Steve followed with the two scientists commenting on their interest in at least observing the process before they left leaving Xander and Gia alone in the room with Fury and two SHIELD assassins.

After the door closed Nick Fury gave the Avengers a few moments to make it down the hall before he turned his gaze back on Xander “Now how exactly do you know those names” he asked as Xander realized his mistake.

For a brief moment Xander considered lying before he clubbed the suicidal thought over the head and buried it deep in the far recesses of his mind “Where I come from, most of this is known as comics, movies and games.” He admitted “not everything is accurate and there are certain things that are so far off as to be absurd” at their look Xander pointed towards Fury “For example the stories have you as a white male that fought in world war two leading the Howling Commando’s that survived thanks to the infinity formula”

For a moment Xander almost thought he saw a flicker of recognition in the man’s eye before it passed and the hard ass returned with a vengeance, in all it took almost an hour to convince the trio of SHIELD operatives to not kill him, as they finally stood to leave Clint Barton smiled looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching over to shake Xander’s hand “Give me a call before you head back, I don’t feel comfortable with a clone of me running around for a year or so, but I’m willing to send help once you’re ready to head back.” The marksman said with an easy smile before heading for the door.

As the last visitor left Xander slumped back on the couch with a sigh, he was still on probation of sorts but in the end Fury had decided to help him get in ‘Touch’ with some of the local rogues if Xander would tell Gia everything he knew about the possible future events.

Looking over at his minion/warden Xander frowned for a moment “So…” he started off and repressed the smile as she straightened up and glanced over at him “Shield?”

Gia nodded at the question before she decided to explain “Georges was approached during his time in La Legion Étagère, while he was not fit for general Shield work he was still an asset when the agency wanted something done without it being linked back to them, or when they needed a reason to intervene.” She explained as Xander nodded in understanding, in the comics many of Batrocks missions had been thwarted by Shield aligned assets which allowed them to collect items that were dangerous.

“Plausible deniability, Right” Xander said as Gia nodded before Xander leaned forward “So why didn’t you tell me this before you called the super spook?” at her look Xander waved off her protests “I agree with your decision to contact him, but I don’t agree with you sneaking behind my back.” He explained as he watched her reaction carefully, he was surprised at the almost palpable burst of excitement he felt from her at the thought of punishment.

Staring at the woman for a moment Xander considered his options for several seconds before he came to a decision “Go into the other room, finish your work on the files, I want a list of possible recruits ready for me when I return, and I will finish your punishment then.” At her look Xander leaned in and kissed the French mercenary gently “For doing the right thing you will enjoy it, but for not informing me before hand you will be punished so you remember next time.”

Stepping out of the apartment Xander felt a short surge of fear at what he had just promised, while his costume had considerable experience in the pain and pleasure aspect of his sexual relationships Xander had experienced his first blow job less than twenty four hours ago.

\--

Stepping into the hotel room several hours later Xander ignored the other occupant as he moved through and began to set his purchases on the bed, the store he had found had been very informative about the subject and had cautioned him about going overboard to soon, that a relationship like he was about to enter into had to be built on a foundation of trust and while Xander was sure Gia was absolutely loyal to him thanks to unique manner she had been created the truth of the matter was Xander wasn’t sure he trusted himself.

Setting the last item out on the bed Xander turned to Gia and looked over her work, the carefully formed files and prepared Dossiers were ready for his use.

Grabbing one of the room’s chairs Xander set it in front of Gia before he took a seat and looked at her carefully, after a few moments of watching her eyes dart over to the bed Xander made a decision and carefully lifted her chin so she looked at him as he smiled. “I don’t think what you did deserves a punishment, but I also know that you want to be punished,” at her slight nod Xander took a deep breath and nodded as well “I don’t have any experience in this, but if it’s what you want, if it’s what will make you happy. Then I will learn.” At her excited smile Xander leaned back in the chair and tried to calm down “at the moment I don’t feel the need for any kind of safe word, if you want me to slow down or stop you simply ask and I will, if I find you are feeling uncomfortable and don’t ask me to stop, I will be very disappointed, if after a time you feel the urge to take steps into a more serious area we will revisit this decision then.”

At her nod Xander came to a decision “In that case, chose a potential target for us to approach and let’s get to work,” at her look Xander smiled “Business before pleasure after all.”

As she turned back to the table Xander stood and quickly gathered up his purchases from the bed and carefully placed them out of reach before Gia could get a good look at what he had bought.

As he finished up Xander met Gia at the front door with a smile after she had selected a trio of folders and slipped them into a work briefcase, as she joined him Xander escorted her to the elevator and considered his options as they waited Xander went through the three options Gia had chosen for him to work with, the First Aaron Nicholson was the criminal known as ‘Answer’ a low level villain that was the on again off again rogue of Spider-mans, a certified genius with the ability to gain powers based on what he needed for each situation, certainly worth the effort to attempt to recruit, the current information had him hanging out at a bar in the lower city slums just outside of Hell’s Kitchen. Given how close he would be Xander was tempted to try and get Daredevil to join him but he knew that the blind vigilante would refuse to expose himself in such a way.

As the elevator arrived Xander asked Gia to make a note to try and recruit Electra and or Bullseye at the earliest opportunity.

Stepping into the empty elevator Xander stared at Gia for a moment before he held his hand out expectantly at her confused look Xander smirked “Your underwear please, you won’t have need of them today.” At her blush Xander raised an eyebrow as he waited “quickly now, or you will have to remove them while guests watch.” For a moment Xander felt he had asked too much before Gia reached under her skirt and slid the purple Bikini cut panties off and gently set them in Xander’s waiting hand, Xander had just enough time to pocket the tiny slip of fabric before the elevator doors opened and a quartet of sour faced Japanese businessmen joined them.

The rest of the ride down was spent in silence as Xander looked over the other options Gia had prepared for him.

\--

(A/n Sorry for all the talking in this chapter, but it was a conversation that needed to happen. Thank you for continuing to read and review. Let me know what Marvel Characters you think Xander would/should attempt to copy. I can guarantee at least one true heavy hitter from this universe.)

No, Xander is not an instant Dom, but Gia is Submissive to him so he got some advice.


End file.
